


所谓关心则乱（假装七夕贺文）

by yiyuyihao



Category: daomubiji, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom, 盗墓笔记
Genre: M/M, 吴邪 - Freeform, 张起灵 - Freeform, 瓶邪 - Freeform, 盗墓笔记 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyuyihao/pseuds/yiyuyihao





	所谓关心则乱（假装七夕贺文）

梗来自于盗笔蛇沼话剧，这个点只存在于话剧的衔接里，因为文里小哥被蛇咬的理由和原著的理由不一样。话剧里，小哥和吴邪他们分开后，回来时已经被蛇咬伤，而且当鸡冠蛇模仿人声叫小三爷的时候，小哥让吴邪别去。那么问题来了，首先，以小哥的身手在什么样的情况下才会毫无防备而被蛇咬伤？其次，吴邪循声而去的时候小哥阻止他，也就是说小哥知道了鸡冠蛇能模仿人声，那么小哥是在什么情况下知道鸡冠蛇模仿能力的？毕竟前面并没有说到这一点。嗯嗯，是不是get到了什么？那么开始啦～人物扭曲，请轻拍！

雨林里湿热，再加上草木茂密，我没能追上陈文锦，等到想要返回的时候，才发现找不到来时的路，但以我的速度和来这里的时间，我应该离吴邪他们并不是很远，但是如果继续深入，回去就会变得很困难。这一路上我发现了陈文锦满身是泥的原因，这里的泥土似乎有什么特殊成分，只要身上涂着泥，这些蛇就会看不到。这对于需要在这雨林里活动的人而言，是一个很实用的方法，陈文锦恐怕就是靠着这一点，在雨林里活动了那么久。不过这些现在不是重点，我需要尽快返回，吴邪那边只有那个吴三省的手下和胖子，而且“它”就在那里，吴邪恐怕难以应付。天色已经渐渐暗了下来，雨林里不知道还会不会有其他的猛兽，出来的时候除了一把短匕首，什么装备都没有带，安全起见还是先找个树洞躲一晚。  
夜色渐浓，一颗信号弹突然亮起在空中。信号弹！如果是吴邪他们发出的，是不是遇到了什么？如果是别人，以吴邪的性子也肯定会往这个方向去。记下了信号弹的方位，立刻出发。一路上虽然没有遇到什么猛兽，但信号弹的发出点离我的位置距离有些远，在靠近到一定范围的时候，我已经没有办法确定信号弹发出的具体位置了，只能在这个范围内慢慢搜寻。临近中午的时候，我突然听到了几声枪响，离我的位置不远，接着就是杂乱的跑动声。从脚步声来判断应该是三个人，应该是吴邪。顺着他们的方向靠近，“小哥！”前面不远的地方突然响起了一声。不等我细细辨别，那个声音飞快地开始移动，“小哥！”变更为急切。整个队伍里会直接叫我小哥的只有吴邪，那个声音急切，移动速度也不正常。我紧追着那个声音跑了起来，吴邪的身手不太好，从这样的移动看来，他可能被人或者被蛇挟持了，必须救他。“小哥！”跑出了一段，那个声音重新在前方响起，此刻已经没有了最初的清晰。地上的草木太多了，而且有雾气弥漫，这样直接和对方赛跑，恐怕会跟丢。扫了周围一眼，提起一口气，疾跑几步蹬在一边的一棵树上，拽住树藤荡起跃到斜侧的另一棵上再借力。这样可能会引来一些蛇，不过这已经是最快追上前面的方法了。几个起落之后，声音停下了移动，可是浓浓的雾气阻挡了视线，我离他已经很近了，却看不到人。落地、微蹲、小心移动，我离那个声音最后发出的那从草木只有一臂左右的距离。雾气涌动，视线模糊，草木从里竟也没有响动，吴邪为什么不挣扎？难道……我抬手就去拨开草木，就在那个瞬间，一条红色的蛇窜了出来，“小哥！”蛇发出了这样一声的同时，咬向了我的小臂。虽然我及时捉住了蛇头，可蛇牙还是刺破了皮肤，哪怕我直接拧断了蛇骨，还是有少量的毒液侵入。哪怕马上用藤扎住动脉，用匕首划开口子放血，小臂还是有些微泛青。  
好在吴邪并不在这里，刚才的呼叫声只是蛇的模仿。草草用布条裹了一下，准备寻一个方向继续寻找，却看到了不远处升起的信号烟。在霞光里这信号烟很是显眼，沿着信号烟的方向过去，一片营地出现在眼前，而在渐暗的天色里，升起的火堆边，有一张有些狼狈却仍温润的脸庞。


End file.
